


tell her a story

by yunchuyin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: And this is how it ends.





	

“那是星星吗？”

她低着头问，Doctor困惑地看了看Amelia手上的蛋卷冰激凌。

“你可以吃掉它。”他说：“非常甜，还有点酸。”

他让店员多加了一些覆盆子，最后还挤了一圈掼奶油——星星是指顶端的那颗红莓吗？

她点点头，问：“里面有aliens？就像你一样？”

“不是每个Alien都和我一样，”Doctor神气地拍拍门框，“我有一个蓝盒子，你记得吗？”

“游泳池和图书馆。”

她吃掉那颗红莓，酸甜的味道像一颗颗小炸弹在味蕾爆开。Amelia露出一个傻乎乎的笑容，和Amy像极了。

不，逻辑错误。Doctor摘下他的眼睛擦了擦，这是颠倒的因果，如果他没有毁了Tardis他就不会坠毁，如果他没有坠毁就不会落到Amelia的花园里，如果他没有落到Amelia的花园里Amy就不会和他走——谢天谢地她还记得所有事，伴郎礼服是他借的，假设有人注意背景音乐和蝶形领结。时间线始终乱糟糟的，但一切故事有迹可循。他决定喜欢这个戴猎鹿帽的侦探。

“游泳池，你想看看吗？我把发动机修好了。”

她摇摇头：“我想去游乐场。”

蛋卷壳脆且有一股冷却的奶香，Doctor嚼碎自己的蛋卷筒，他在思索有哪颗星球以游乐设施出名。

这不是一个好现象。通常而言，他们会遇上时间流错乱、赛博人甚至哭泣天使。

“我猜你家附近就有一个，”他蹲下来看着Amelia蓬松的红褐色长发，和她商量，“那个怎么样？呃，不过过山车总是很无聊。”

Amelia咯咯发笑，苹果一样红润健康的脸颊鼓出来，她理解了这个笑话——

“我已经玩儿腻那个了，星星上也有游乐场吗？”

她越过门框、瞧着花园里颜色复古的蓝警亭，Doctor能完美解读这个眼神：既然你有台时间机器，我们为什么不走得更远点儿？

但对于七岁儿童，安全第一。

Amelia不高兴地拎着她的小箱子跑了出去。“我什么也不怕！”她回头大喊，Tardis给她开了门。

“嘿！你们不能这样。”

惊呆了的Doctor按住控制面板，他生气极了，整张脸皱在一起，老花镜落到了鼻梁上。

那儿有一架楼梯，Amelia一溜烟儿跑了上去，趴在栏杆上俯视Doctor：“我们要去游乐场，坐海盗船。”她欢呼。

“我们有可能真的遇上一群宇宙海盗，”Doctor唠唠叨叨，“瞧瞧你，我们跑不掉的。”

自从带上老花镜，他就表现得像个老家伙。

“我不怕海盗。”

Tardis的灯闪了两下。哦，这是真的。她带着中世纪风格的大帽子和海盗比试剑术，英勇且无所畏惧。

“好吧，好吧，也有风平浪静的时候。”

Doctor搓搓手，小心拨弄着各种开关，让我们挑选一个恰当的时间。

他们降落了。

Amelia迫不及待跳下楼梯冲了出去。雪花袭击了她空荡荡的脖子。

“旅行诀窍：先查看天气。”

Doctor啪地关上门，他的右手肘杵在门上撑住斜倚的身体。

那真是个古怪的姿势，Amelia试了一下，立刻就摔倒了。

Doctor发表评论：“你得长得足够高。”

Amelia爬起来拍拍灰：“像你一样高？”

“差不多吧，身材匀称，”他站直转了个圈，“这样就不会因为太重而摔倒了。”

她皱起眉：“那可真高，可以去当模特了。”

“是啊，你可以的。”

他示意Amelia跟上，往Tardis深处走去，她需要一条围巾。

比如大红色的那条。

“我喜欢这个。”她吹了一个泡泡，正好围了三圈，和她的红白圣诞毛线帽跟藏青长外套很搭。

Doctor盯着她看了一小会儿，走过去捡起旁边的女士黑皮夹克塞进衣柜。

“给。”Amelia递给他一片口香糖。

“噢，谢谢，在皮夹克里找到的？”

“我自己带的。”

“呃，挺好，那我们出发？”

“走吧。”

他们打开门，彩色的小灯泡将落满雪的屋顶装饰得五彩缤纷，游乐场里挤满了各种奇形怪状的生物。

“他们也喜欢游乐场吗？”

“相当喜欢，我猜，这一整颗星球都是游乐场。”

Amelia发出小小的惊呼。

“我们可以都玩儿一遍，时间充足。”Doctor说。

“时间机器。”Amelia快乐地冲向海盗船。“等一等，”她突然停住，回头问：“这里的五分钟和地球的五分钟一样吗？”

Doctor噎住了。

“那没什么关系，”他伸手拽了拽蝶形领结，“呃，我们可以到任何时间去。”

“那真棒。”

他们一起排队，Doctor又买了杯热可可，喝完的时候正好轮到他们。工作人员是三只Ood，一如既往地友善。

游戏项目有年龄限制，Doctor谎报Amelia已经有四十几岁了，在他们那个种族。

等上船后他们才明白为什么有这种规定。

“哇哦，你还好吗？”Doctor问，世界在他眼中颠倒，钟楼顶端的星星仿佛要坠落一样。

“外星项目可真刺激，”Amelia回答，“地球上从来没有一百八十度的海盗船。”

“技术安全问题——”

短暂的静止被打破，风把结尾拖得老长。

踩在雪地上的时候Doctor仍然有一种漂浮的感觉，他已经太久没有玩儿过这些东西了，活力重新注入了年老的心灵。

“你看起来好多了。”Amelia道。

“什么？”

她吃着粉红色的棉花糖，小靴子在雪地上留下一个个印记。

“你之前看起来有点……悲伤？”

她说这个单词的时候就像遭遇了一大只黏糊糊恶心巴拉的蛞蝓怪，棉花糖的甜份没法杀死它。

Doctor摘下眼镜，擦去上面的雾气：“当你老了，总会变得有些多愁善感。”

“我就不会。”她耸耸肩：“我没有爸爸妈妈，墙上还有一条裂缝。但没什么好悲伤的。”

“等回去就有了。”

“什么？”

“爸爸妈妈，你还有一个男朋友……呃，丈夫。”

“哇，他叫什么？”

“Rory Pond。”

“听起来可真不错，Amelia Pond和Rory Pond。”

“我也那么觉得，”Doctor淡到没有的眉毛垂下来，大大的微笑，“Amy Pond和Rory Pond。”

Amelia径自跑向了下一个游戏项目。

“男孩儿还是女孩儿？”

“什么？”

“儿子还是女儿？”

“女儿。”他说。

“那我邀请你参加婚礼了吗？Melody说你一定不会跳舞。”他们一起玩儿过家家的游戏，Amelia，Melody，和Rory Williams。

“我当然会，”Doctor做了个鬼脸，“我乘着蓝盒子出现，帅极了。”

然后他在五颜六色灯火晶亮的雪地上跳了段长颈鹿舞。

Amelia因为发笑而吃下了好些雪花，哪怕不包括粉红色棉花糖粘上的免费糖霜。

她呵出一口雾气，跺跺脚：“你一定会吸引震惊所有人，现在我们该去排队了。”

她扯着Doctor的外套往前走。

Doctor看着漆成淡黄色的栏杆嘟囔：“过山车？”

“我们要都玩儿一遍，总会碰上不太喜欢的项目。”

“我们可以跳过它。”

Amelia摇摇头：“那不完整。”

“那好吧。”

他们排在一只剑鱼后面，他们后面是一个树人。

Amelia东张西望了一阵，又安静了一阵，小声喊Doctor：“我们还要排很久，讲个故事吧。”

“什么故事？”

“星星的，”她心不在焉地望了望队尾新来的外星种族，“你一定去过很多星星。”

“确实很多，”Doctor和他的蓝盒子在宇宙间流浪，星星们诞生，然后死亡，“我可以跳过结尾吗？”

“最好不要，故事都有结尾。”

“那好吧。”

故事就是这样落幕的。

 

Fin.


End file.
